The Truth About The Malfoys
by prettyfairy
Summary: COMPLETE Lucius Malfoy is a notorious death eater.He is known for being cruel and heartless.But there is a secret that only he, is wife, and Bellatrix Lestrange know.This story unlocks the truth behind the cruelhearted man and reveals his best kept secret
1. It Started With Hate

**I do not own the characters only the plot.**

**This is the story behind Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The secrets they didn't want anyone to know. The lies behind their perfect life and the explanation of the softness sometimes shown.**

**Chapter 1 - It Started With Hate**

Narcissa Black was not her maiden name. Bellatrix was not her sister. Her name was Narcissa Haben, and she was muggle-born. She got her letter at age eleven like all the other students that attended Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw; she was a very clever girl and she tended to keep to herself.

Lucius and Bellatrix were sorted into Slytherin. They were great friends, as were their parents. They fit perfectly into Slytherin. There was no doubt that they were where they belonged.

Narcissa and Lucius' first encounter was not a very good one. Lucius knew that she was muggle-born and he let her know that he didn't approve. But she put up a fight, she would not submit to his shallow remarks of "mudblood" or other things. She fought back with just as much fire and rage. She knew some pretty foul words as well. "You have so much sting! Sometimes I think you should've been put in Slytherin, if you weren't muggle-born." Her friends told her this over and over again. She hated it too, mostly because she agreed. Most of the Slytherins liked her until they realized what she was. After the first two years she became less social. In her third year she acquired quite a few enemies, including Lucius.

Lucius became Narcissa's worst enemy. They treated each other like dirt with no remorse. At the end of their third year they got into a fight. There was crowd gathered around and they dueled for quite some time. Lucius became furious when Narcissa won. He became more vicious when they came back for their fourth year. He bumped into her whenever he could, he sabotaged her whenever he could, but he wouldn't speak a word to her. They went through the entire fourth year without speaking a word to each other. The first day of their fifth year Narcissa pulled him aside and apologized. He said the only way he would accept it was if they dueled again, and she couldn't go easy on him. They had their battle, but Narcissa knew she would win again. She threw the duel. She never told him and he didn't realize it. She was so clever that it looked like she had tried her best. Lucius talked to her again, but never saying anything nice. But Narcissa was happy that things were normal again. At the end of that year they had a breakthrough. Lucius smiled at her. It quickly changed back to a sneer, but for one split second in time he smiled while looking at Narcissa. It had been so brief, though, that she hadn't noticed it.

It was now their sixth year, a week into it. Lucius had just turned sixteen. He, Bellatrix, and a few others were cheering and singing all morning in the Great Hall. Narcissa kept looking over at the Slytherin table with disgust. Bellatrix caught this and told Lucius. He threw her a look back and she turned away not looking again even as she left. Lucius got congradulations and cheers throughout the day. Every time Narcissa was around she threw him another nasty look. At the end of the day he got so fed up that he slapped her. Everyone around them stopped dead still, expecting Narcissa to say something back, maybe even punch, but she walked away. She didn't talk to him for a week.


	2. But How Does It End?

**Chapter 2 - But How Does it End?**

Narcissa was standing outside by herself. It was a beautiful day and she was going to enjoy it. Lucius walked by her. "Oh, I didn't know you were out here." She said nothing. "I'll just keep going." He got a couple feet when Narcissa stopped him.

"Wait." He turned around. "Why did you slap me?"

"Are you kidding? That was a week ago."

"I, you're right. Anyway..." She turned around, but then looked back at Lucius. "Why do you hate muggle-borns? Do you really have a good argument?"

"They are decietful, and not really magic, how can they be?"

"Are you saying I'm not a witch, I beat you in a duel, I-"

"In second year."

"The second time I let you win, you're nothing. Just stop. I'm sick of fighting, let's just not talk. Let's not talk ever again."

"Fine with me mudblood." He walked away. Narcissa sat down and looked over the grounds. It was beautiful here, why did he have to ruin it?

Two days later she bumped into Bellatrix in the hall. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

"I didn't do it on purpose arse."

"You just shut up you filthy little whore! How could you be such a terrible person?"

"What are you talking about?"

Bellatrix leaned in to whisper, "To Lucius. I don't know what you did, but he's very upset. What did yo call him?"

Narcissa looked at her confused. "I said...not to talk to me ever again, but why would he care?"

"Don't ask me." Bellatrix walked off after pushing her. Why would Lucius care if they never talked? He hated her as much as she hated him.

A week later Narcissa was sitting by herself atop a hill. Lucius was walking by. He looked up at her and kept walking. "Lucius." He turned around. "What happened?"

"You told me not to talk to you. Have you cahnged your mind again?"

"Why did you get upset over it? Bellatrix said-"

"Bellatrix likes to use excuses. She needed a reason to be even more mean." But as he said it she knew he was lying, but she didn't know why. "So am I allowed to talk to you?"

"Sure." Lucius walked over and sat down next to her. "So tell me about muggles." She didn't understand. "I mean you get so defensive, I want to understand."

She laughed. "No you don't." He kept staring at her. "Well, they are exactly the same as withces and wizards without the magic. It's more hard work to be a muggle. And there are no servants, no house elves. There is no multi-tasking, you only have two hands, nothing can do anything by itself."

"That sucks. Why do you defend them so?"

"They are people, who feel. They can feel pain, physical and emotional. Why should they be treated like dirt?"

Lucius smiled, it was the second time he smiled, and this time Narcissa saw it. "What?"

"Nothing, I just," He stood up. "I gotta go." He walked off without another word.

It was nightime. Lucius and Bellatrix were the only two people in the common room. Lucius was pacing while Bellatrix sat and smirked. "What's wrong tonight Lucius? DId you tell Narcissa you love her?" Lucius gave her a dirty look, but she just laughed. "And did she say that she hates you?"

"Shut up Bellatrix! I want nothing to do with that mudblood."

"Don't lie to me, don't lie to yourself. You like her." He gave her a look as if to agree. "WHY?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem like a mudblood. She acts like a Slytherin. She fiesty and mean, and-"

"And you like her!"

"NO!"

"Good. Cuz I don't. She's a filthy little whore."

"She's not a-...ok so I like her, but not like that you know in a friends sort of way, I would never consider dating, why do you keep nodding your head?"

"Because you're lying again."

"Ok, so what do I do?"

"Get on her good side, because right now she hates you."


	3. When Hiding in Bushes

**Chapter 3 - When Hiding in Bushes**

It was breakfast. As the mail came, an owl swooped down and handed Narcissa a letter.

Tonight at midnight, sneak out the back of the castle. As soon as you get out you will see where to go. Don't tell anybody about this.

She couldn't tell who it was from, but she was intrigued. What could be so secretive that it had to be at midnight. She loved secrets, it was one of those things that people said was one of her Slytherin traits. She tucked the letter into her pocket. All day she tried to figure out who could have sent it but she had no idea.

At midnight she put on her robes and went out. She almost got caought twice but made it to the outside safely. She saw on the ground was her name spelled out in pink rose pedals. Then, still in pedals, was an arrow pointing to a path that was lined by pedals. As she walked along the path birds and pedals surrounded her, shaping themselves into hearts, filling her nose with the sweetest scent she had ever smelled. The path curved in and out of trees, when she thought it was going one way it would completely change it's direction. Soon she got into a clearing and saw that the path led down to the lake. There was a table and someone was standing there, but she was too far to see who it was. She finally got close enough to see the platinum colored hair of Lucius Malfoy. She broke into a run, and when she got there he stood up. "You? You did all this, but-" He had grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She started to resist but soon she was kissing him back. The stood there for what seemed like forever and then they both pulled away. "I don't understand."

"I don't either, but something inside me says 'kiss her' everytime you walk by. I think I like you." They stood there staring at each other, neither knew what else to say. Soon they were kissing again. They almost forgot about their midnight meal. They had time to eat a couple bites when it was time to go back inside. They walked up to the castle hand in hand. "Are we going to tell anybody about this?" Narcissa asked.

"I-I can't because of, of what I'm going to be."

"What does that mean?"

"Fight against muggles and muggle-borns. Well that's what I'm striving for, and I still believe in ti, but you, I don't know, you're different."

"I'm no different than any other muggle-born there is."

"You are, you're just like me, and Bellatrix, without the hate."

"Lucius, how can go and kill people like me, and want to be with me?"

"I don't know, but I do. I don't understand a bit of it, but it's what I want. Do you still want me?"

"It's hard to want someone who hates who you are."

"I don't hate who you are, I hate others who are like you."

"That's the same thing! I am them!"

"Narcissa, I can't change what I believe in! You have to take me as I am, I understand that you are something i don't like, but I worked around that and still want to be with you. I'm something you don't like as well for what I do. Now you have to work around that to be with me." Narcissa nodded and they went their seperate ways and went to bed.

For a month Narcissa and Lucius hid their relationship. They snuck around after hours or talked in empty classrooms. They were very good at acting the same in front of people, they had done it for five and a half years. No one but Bellatrix knew what was really going on.

Narcissa and Lucius had found an empty class room. "Lucius, I'm sick of hinding."

"Do we have to go over this again?"

"I know why we hide, but I don't like it."

"What do you want me to do Narcissa?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to do something eventually if we ever...if we ever get, married."

Lucius stared at her. he had never thought about marrying her. He didn't know if he wanted to. "Well if we ever do get...married, then we'll discuss it then." He leaned in for a kiss, but Narcissa pulled away.

"You don't want to marry me, do you? Because I'm muggle-born?"

"No, I just don't know what'll happen between now and then. We haven't been together that long." Narcissa seemed to buy into this so they resumed their kissing.

It wasn't until after Christmas vacation that anything else came up. They had just got back to school, they sat out by the lake after hours. "I missed you so much Narcissa." He handed her a present. It was a diamond necklass, she put it on right away. She kissed him, but he pulled away. "It got me to think, and I want to say something." He felt awkward, but he wanted to do this more than anything. "I...I love you." Narcissa launched herself onto him smothering him with kisses.

"I love you too."


	4. Becoming A Black

**Chapter 4 - Becoming a Black**

"Lucius this is bad." Bellatrix was pacing in the Slytherin common room. "I didn't think it would get this far."

"Why is this bad?"

"How can you get this attached to a mudblood? How can you be a Death Eater, and be in love with a mudblood?"

"So what do I do?"

Narcissa met Lucius down by the lake. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Us."

Narcissa plopped her self down on the ground. "Because of my blood, right?"

"Yes."

"Lucius, if you love me like you say you do, then it shouldn't matter."

"But it does. I am not allowed-"

"If you were a man you wouldn't care what you were allowed! Are you going to be a coward?"

"Don't call me a coward!"

"Then don't be one! Prove me wrong!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, I do. I'm a MALFOY! This isn't right!"

"Yeah, how could I have thought you changed? What a fool I am." She walked away.

They didn't talk to each other for a week. Lucius was miserable. He couldn't focus. He tried to be friendly with Narcissa, but the more he tried the more she pushed him away.

"I don't think I should have let her go."

"What are you going to do? Tell the Dark Lord you're in love with a mudblood? That'll go over smoothly. 'Hey Voldemort, You're great and all, but I'm in love with a mudblood. I still support you though.' And your family will love it too."

"Alright I get it. But I can't stop thinking about her. You're the one who talked me into dating her in the first place!"

"I didn't think it would get this far! I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"I've had enough!" He stormed out.

The end of the year came. Lucius and Narcissa were still not talking. The summer was terrible for Lucius. Not only could he not talk to her, but he couldn't even look at her. He tried to forget, but it wasn't working. His parents started talking to him about finding a bride, they thought it was time he start looking. But his reaction gave himself away. "Oh, son your heart's been broken hasn't it."

"No, mom, I'm fine. I'm just a little irritated."

"Good, because you better have at least a girlfriend this year, if not a fiance."

His parents were cold about it. He knew they would never understand about Narcissa. Bellatrix understood, but was against it. That was as close as he would ever get.

When they started seventh year, the tension between Lucius and Narcissa was so heavy that none of the three could stand it. "You need to talk to her Lucius."

"I thought you were against it."

"I still am, but you've got to fix something, the tension is almost painful."

"What do I say?"

"Ask her to take you back. No matter how much I hate it, it's making the both of you miserable."

Lucius ran. He ran through every hallway there was, looking for Narcissa. He couldn't find her anywhere. He ran for a good thirty minutes, and then he saw her. She was walking alone in a crowded corridor. He walked past her and bumped into her, "Meet me in the corridor that leads to the dungeons" he whispered. She gave him a dirty look and went on. He didn't know if she was covering up or not, but he went towards the dungeons. Ten minutes later she came walking towards him.

"What do you want."

Hearing her voice was so wonderful, he hadn't heard it in so long. "I'm a fool. The biggest fool there is. I let other people come between us and I'm sorry. You were right, I was a coward."

"Do you know how long it's been? How can you just come back and say sorry and think we'll be fine."

"I know we can't be fine, but maybe we can re-build our relationship. I still love you, and I've been miserable without you. Please?"

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was soft and quick, like she was testing to see if it was still alright. When she opened her eyes, she smiled. "Let's start re-building." Lucius grabbed her hand and walked along the empty corridor.

They started spending all of their free time together, all three of them actually. They realized the Room of Requirement was the perfect place to hide. They almost lived in there, they were inside so much. Bellatrix and Narcissa were soon becoming best friends. The three of them were inseparable, except when people were watching. Lucius and Narcissa became closer than they had ever been. Lucius didn't think it was possible to love anyone that much, and then he loved her even more. It was driving him crazy, a good kind of crazy, but crazy nonetheless.

They were sitting inside the Room of Requirement; it was January. They were all bored with nothing to do. "Let's go hex some first years." Bellatrix suggested. Narcissa laughed. "I think I will." As Bellatrix stood up she gave Lucius a little wink, and then left.

Lucius took in a deep breath, and turned to Narcissa. "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too."

"Just let me talk, please?" She nodded. "I didn't know what to do for a while," He was starting to shake.

"Lucius are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine really. I can't think of ever leaving you again...ever. I want to be with," He had to take another breath. "I want to be with you forever." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Narcissa was shaking now, and crying too. "Of course I'll marry you." She practically jumped on top of him and smothered him with kisses. She was happier than she had ever been, so was Lucius. They were embraced in a hug for five minutes; they just couldn't let go of each other. "Now what do we do about...about my blood, and your parents?"

"Bellatrix thought of something, it might sound, odd, but it's the only thing we've got and I think it might work. We're going to change who you are. We have to change all the records and everyone's memory and you'll become Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's sister."

"Well, that's a little much, don't you think?"

"It's all we have."

"Ok, let's do it."

It took them months to do it. They had to work first on the students. Using a memory charm on every single one of them, to erase the fact that she was muggle-born and make people believe she was Bellatrix's sister. Then they had to use it on the teacher's, which was extremely difficult. Then they had to change the records the school had on her, and put her into Slytherin house. They rested in May, finally being able to be with each other in public. The rest of the school year was the most relaxing time they had ever had at Hogwarts, but it wasn't over.

When they left school they had to use a memory charm on Narcissa's family, erasing her very existence in their mind, and the existence of the wizarding world. Next was the Black family. This was the most difficult. They had to add Narcissa to the family tree, make everyone believe she was part of the family. Then finally Lucius could announce their engagement to his parents. His parents were extremely happy for them. They welcomed Narcissa into the family right away.

Finally they were done. "There's one more thing we need to Narcissa."

"What's that?"

Lucius was nervous, but it had to be done. "We have to use memory charms on ourselves."

The wedding was beautiful and expensive. All the right people were there. It was in the Daily Profit and it was the talk of the town. They were going to have a happy life, they were almost certain of it.

Almost.


	5. Almost

**WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!**

**Chapter 5 - Almost**

The Malfoys had lived in peace for nearly eighteen years now. Lucius had a great position at the Ministry of Magic, and now that Lord Voldemort was back, he was doing quite well on that side. Yes, the Malfoys were very happy with their life. Draco was in his Seventh year at Hogwarts and was doing splendidly. They didn't think they were going to have trouble, they didn't know to think they could have this kind of trouble.

The ministry was now taken over by Voldemort. They were now hunting down muggle-borns and examining their "blood status". Somehow Dolores Umbridge was tipped off that Narcissa wasn't really a Black. Her plan was to interrogate her until she cracked, and Dolores Umbridge got what she wanted.

Narcissa was home alone. Lucius was at work, so Umbridge made her move. She forced herself into Malfoy Manor. She found Narcissa and spellbound her to a chair in one of the living rooms. "Ok, I know the truth. Tell your maiden name."

Narcissa didn't understand what was going on. "Narcissa Black."

"Not that one!" Umbridge screeched. "Your real maiden n-" Lucius and Bellatrix had entered the room.

"What are you doing to my wife!?"

"Ah Lucius," Dolores seemed to calm down now. "I'm just here to get to the bottom of your lies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wife is a mudblood."

"No she's not," Bellatrix finally entered, "She's my sister!"

Somehow Umbridge kept her cool. "Let's just do this the right way. Bellatrix would you wait in the other room?" Belletrix left with a grumble. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, can I talk to you in here? That's nice. Now, I have been very well informed and have done my research. Your wife is not a Black!"

"Yes she is! I have known her most of my life Dolores. We went to Hogwarts together, do you honestly think I would marry a mudblood?"

Umbridge made a circle around Lucius, she kept her eyes on him, but he did not budge. "So you're not going to admit anything to me, am I correct?"

"I've admitted everything." Narcissa was starting breathing heavier and it got Lucius' attention, he was worried about her. "May I go to my wife now?" Umbridge motioned him over to her. He rushed over and kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry you have to go through this trouble over something stupid."

"Don't worry." She grabbed his face and kissed him. It was one of their most beautiful kisses. Unfortunately Umbridge had gotten Bellatrix screaming and the shock forced them apart, but they didn't look away from each other. They were as much in love now as they were back at Hogwarts. They sat there looking at each other as long as they could, and then they took another short, passionate kiss.

"Narcissa!" Umbridge was getting angry. "What is your maiden name?" She got louder with each word.

"Narcissa BLACK!"

"I can see that we are getting nowhere." She raised her wand.

Lucius stood up. "If you so much as think of using the cruciatus curse I will _kill_ you."

Umbridge gave a little smile and a "Hmph." She raised her wand again, "Cru-"

"Avada K-"

"NO!" Bellatrix pushed Lucius' hand down. "She cursed the room." Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "Any spell cast, no matter where it is pointed, will hit Narcissa."

All they had left to do was watch.

"Crucio!" Narcissa screamed and squirmed, then she stopped. "What is your real maiden name?"

"Narcissa Black."

Umbridge raised her wand again. "Crucio!" It wasn't until the third time that something happened. Visions flashed through Narcissa's mind. She saw her muggle parents, she saw the hate that started between her and Lucius, and she saw them obliviating everyone from the truth.

"Haben." She whispered.

"What was that Mrs. Malfoy? Your maiden name?"

"NARCISSA BLACK!"

"Crucio!" This time when it was over she flopped down on the floor and didn't move.

"You evil bitch!" Bellatrix slapped Dolores Umbridge across the face. "Is she dead Lucius?"

"No, just unconscious." He was laying over her, almost in tears, but he would never admit it. "Dolores I think you should leave, you've...you've done enough." She nodded her head and left.

Bellatrix moved toward them. "Lucius?" He said nothing, he couldn't say anything. "Ok, I understand. I'll go." Lucius nodded. She left quietly.

Lucius lifted Narcissa's head and kissed her forehead. "Narcissa? Narcissa, honey you gotta wake up." He gently pulled up her eyelids. She blinked a couple of times. "That's it, you need to wake up. Come on, you need to take a shower." It took her a minute, but soon she was able to stand up. Lucius brought her into the bathroom, slowly but surely. He turned on the shower and helped her undress. When the water was warm enough he guided her into the shower. The hot water helped to wake her up; she seemed more alert. "Can you wash yourself?" Narcissa very slowly shook her head "no". Lucius started washing Narcissa's hair. He made sure he was gentle and didn't hurt her. Narcissa had been staring straight ahead and her gaze hadn't moved. "Narcissa can you hear me?" Nothing happened. He was scared to death. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her this way; it was unthinkable. "Do you know who I am?" Narcissa gasped sharply, but still she made no other sign of knowledge. Lucius let his head fall down. He could not look her in the eyes. Then Narcissa's eyes shifted towards Lucius, but he didn't see. Slowly she moved her hand just enough to grab Lucius' hand. He looked up, she was smiling. He felt so relieved, he couldn't help but give her a kiss. Then he let go of her hand and finished washing her. He placed one hand in hers, and one hand on her back and guided her out. He helped her get dressed and carried her into their master bedroom. It was only noon, but he laid her in bed and laid down with her. He couldn't leave her, not now. They fell asleep, Lucius' arms wrapped around Narcissa, and their heads so close together they were almost kissing.


	6. Why did you Cringe?

**ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WORDS STRAIGHT FROM THE BOOK HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!! WHICH I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

**also I apologize for this being such a short story, but there's only so much I could do with it. I hope you enjoy the last Chapter of The Truth About the Malfoys.**

**Why Would You Cringe?**

Narcissa slowly regained being able to talk. It took her about a month to be able to talk the way she did before that horrible night. Yet she never forgot what she saw, she knew that she had been muggle-born and not a real member of the Black family. She never told anyone, not even her husband. She thought that if she did he would not accept her. He did so before, but the little amount of innocence he had back then was surely gone, and he would be greatly ashamed. She couldn't tell Draco for he would tell his father, and be horribly saddened. Bellatrix was too close to the Dark Lord that she could not trust her with this secret either. No, this was something Narcissa would have to keep to herself.

Then one night, during Christmas Vacation, something happened. Someone appeared at her door asking to see the dark lord. "Who are you?"

"You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"

Another man dragged him around to face the light. "I know 'e's swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im! If you look a bit closer, you'll wee 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The mudblood who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am."

"Bring them in." Narcissa Malfoy had Draco identify him.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't-I can't be sure."

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...They say this is his"-she was looking closely at the wand Greyback had given her-"but it does not resemble Ollivaner's description...if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the mudblood, then?" growled Greyback. He turned the prisoners around so that the light shown on the girl.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes-yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"I...maybe...yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" Shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face the red-haired boy. "It's them, Potter's friends-Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"

"yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

Then Bellatrix came out. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy? But surely this is the mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes it's Granger!" cried Lucius. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

"I was about to call him!"

"Wait! Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" Bellatrix's voice rang throughout the room. "Give me the sword. Where did you get this?" She had grabbed a hold of Greyback.

"How dare you? Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword? Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent, Release me, I say!"

"We have a very serious problem! The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do! Wait, all except...except for the mudblood." Narcissa shuddered at the word, but no one noticed. Bellatrix cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room. "Where did you get the sword?"

"We found it."

"How did you get into my vault?"

"We didn't."

"Don't lie to me!" She made a slashing movement with her wand, and a cut formed across Hermione's face. Hermione shrieked out. Narcissa thought she heard a yell from below, and she was getting nervous. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _where_?"

"We found it-we found it-PLEASE!"

"You are lying, filthy mudblood," Again Narcissa shook. "and i know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!" Bellatrix slashed again. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_" Hermione's screams echoed off the wall. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault...It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy? Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice.. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" They waited in silence as Draco entered the cellar. Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand. He gave her a funny look and then brushed it off. Draco returned with Griphook and threw him on the ground next to Hermione.

"Is this the real sword of Gryffindor?" Griphook examined it. Then suddenly there was a loud crack from beneath them.

"What was that?" Shouted Lucius. "Did you here that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Draco got up. "Draco-no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" They waited again in silence. When nothing happened Lucius yelled, "What is it, Wormtail?"

"Nothing! All fine!"

"Now," said Bellatrix asserting herself. "the sword." Griphook stared at it. "Well? Is it the true sword?"

"No." said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed a deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"

And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark. "And I think, we can dispose of the mudblood."

Narcissa's grip on Lucius's hand tightened. He looked at her but she whispered, "Nothing."

"Greyback," Bellatrix continued. "take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The red haired boy burst through the drawing room. "_Expelliarmus!_" and Bellatrix's wand flew into the air. Harry stupified Lucius, and jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands.

Bellatrix pulled out a knife and held it to Hermione's throat. "STOP OR SHE DIES! Drop your wands. I said, drop them!" The boys dropped their wands. "Good! Draco pick them up!" Then came a grinding noise from above. All of them looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.

Narcissa dragged Draco away from harm as Greyback was stupified. She pointed her wand at the doorway. "Dobby! You! _You _dropped the chandelier?"

"Kill him Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix. But with a crack Narcissa's wand flew out of her hands. Dobby ran towards the the boys, the mudblood and the goblin, and soon disaparated, but not before Bellatrix threw the knife straight into his chest.

Then Voldemort appeared. "Where is Potter?"

"He just dissaparated. The house elf-"

"HE'S NOT HERE?" Voldemort lifted his wand. The Malfoys and Bellatrix were able to make it out. But everyone left behind was killed.

Luckily they were able to escape the Dark Lord's anger, and Draco returned to Hogwarts when it was time. Lucius pulled Narcissa aside. "Why did you cringe?"

"What?"

"When we had Potter. You cringed as if you sympathized with the mudblood."

"No, it was nothing."

"Narcissa!"

"It just reminded me of...When Dolores came...and tortured me." Lucius seemed to buy it, and everything settled down a bit.

Then came the battle at Hogwarts. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were all at the Dark Lord's side when he killed Harry Potter, or at least when he thought he killed Harry Potter. When the Dark Lord died, the Malfoy family stood amongst the cheering crowd feeling very out of place.

When they got home, she decided to tell Lucius the truth. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...muggle-born. You used to know that, but we used memory charms on everybody including ourselves. It took us months to make it look like I was Bellatrix's sister. That's why Dolores Umbridge came, something leaked."

Lucius was speechless. "You were a mudblood...and I...or you...you tricked me into marrying you."

"No, we dated, before all of that. You knew I was a mudblood and you still dated me."She was afraid Lucius was going to get angry. She could see something surfacing.

"I'm glad I did." Then there was relief, and then there was a hug.

Narcissa Malfoy stood by the hospital bed holding baby Scorpius, her brand new grandson. She looked up at Lucius and smiled. He returned the smile, and life was good.


End file.
